


Fully Licensed

by atimi (bertee)



Series: CWRPF: Fully Licensed [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, M/M, Rescue, Semi-Public Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeff is James Bond, Jensen is his Bond <s>girl</s> guy, and there are sharks with lasers on their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully Licensed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for salt-burn-porn for the prompt "harder, wetter, faster; a frantic first time".

Some days, Jeff's life was awesome.

He'd never been sure how he managed to land a job where he got to take down corrupt regimes, disable nuclear missiles, and trade quips with evil masterminds, but as long as they kept letting him blow shit up while wearing an expensive suit, he wasn't about to complain. True, most of the lower-ranking agents hated him with a fiery passion because he got to do things like fight a mechanical octopus with only a jet-ski and a paintball gun while they were stuck filling in the paperwork, but after being declared legally dead for security reasons, Jeff was getting used to not having many friends.

However, as awesome as his life was sometimes, it wasn't always hugs and puppies and cool lethal gadgets.

The previous day had gone pretty smoothly by Jeff's standards; he'd taken down three henchmen, found the launch codes for the missile, and won a high-stakes poker game in the hotel casino before taking the pretty young cocktail waiter upstairs for a fast, frantic fuck until the waiter was a sated, fucked-out mess and Jeff was too loose-limbed and exhausted to call him a cab. 

Unfortunately, things had gone downhill from there and he'd woken up in the middle of the night to a gun in his face and some angry, bald henchmen tying him up and throwing him in the trunk of his own car. He'd then been driven to a secret lair in the ass end of nowhere, where Duke Belligero had explained his cunning plan to blow up a crucial military base with his high-powered missile before triumphantly ordering Jeff's execution.

The Duke's maniacal laugh echoed through the lair as Jeff was hauled out into the hallway by two henchmen. His hands were cuffed behind his back and he was still dressed in only his shirt and boxers after being hauled out of bed that morning - and really, what kind of evil mastermind wouldn't let a guy put on pants before he was kidnapped? - but he fought uselessly against the hold as he said hopefully, "Y'know, I think 'execute him' was more of a question than an order. You don't wanna go executing a valuable guy like me just because you made a mistake with your boss' inflection, right?"

One of the henchmen grunted. Jeff didn't think that was a good sign.

"Or hey, maybe you don't need to listen to your boss at all," he said quickly, trying and failing to slow the pace at which he was being marched to his doom. "'Duke Belligero' is not the name of a guy who sounds like he cares about the well-being of his employees. I mean, I shot five of you guys this weekend so obviously your training course is kind of lackluster. You know what? You should file a complaint."

The other henchman grunted. Jeff began to wonder if it was some kind of code.

"You could switch sides?" he offered as a last ditch attempt. "Way better benefits and way less chance of getting shot by me when I escape?"

They grunted in unison and Jeff stumbled when he was pulled to a halt by a forboding metal door. One of the henchmen tapped in a code while the other planted his meaty hand between Jeff's shoulderblades and shoved him inside as soon as the door opened. 

Jeff fell to his knees from the force of the shove as the door slammed shut behind him, locking into place with a metallic clunk, and he pulled on the handcuffs as he raised his head to take a look at the room. 

It was long and narrow, stretching back into the side of the mountain and illuminated by the glow of the lights bouncing off the water that filled the room. A tiny ledge ran around the sides of the pool and Jeff inched backward to press against the door and avoid falling in as his eyes adjusted to the light enough for him to see the shapes moving in the pool. The sharks slid beneath the surface, silent and smooth, but Jeff jumped when a blue laser seemed to shoot out of nowhere when a fin broke the surface, sending sparks skittering off the wall to his left.

The laser shot was followed by another and another, and Jeff got as low as he could, cursing under his breath and trying to feel around for something to pick the handcuffs with. The next laser burst gave off an added shower of sparks when it hit the door and Jeff winced as the heat of the sparks burned tiny holes through his already rumpled shirt before he could fumble in the small pile of debris for a metal sliver that suited his purpose.

He'd gotten out of handcuffs with less in the past, and after unlocking his current pair with ease, he rubbed his sore wrists as he scanned the cave in search of a way out. The laser blasts kept coming, scattered at random around the room while the sharks circled in the water, but Jeff peered all the way to the back of the room when he heard muffled shouting between the sound of the lasers.

"Someone out there?" he called, moving along the ledge around the pool. "Hello?"

The muffled shouting got louder and Jeff's eyes widened when he got close enough to see the pole running from the ceiling to the bottom of the pool and, more importantly, the person bound to that pole. "Jensen?!"

Jensen's answer was distorted by the gag in his mouth but there was no mistaking the panicked anger in his eyes as he pulled against the cuffs holding his hands behind his back and kicked his legs to stay afloat. 

Jeff ran around the pool, narrowly avoiding a laser shot to the shoulder, and reached out as far as he could to pull the gag out of Jensen's mouth. "What the hell happened to you?"

"What do you think happened to me?" Jensen snapped, spitting out a mouthful of water. "I left your room to get some ice and then I got fucking kidnapped by some psychos who think you're a spy!" 

Jeff didn't mask his guilty expression fast enough and Jensen's eyes widened. "You're a spy? What the fuck, man?"

Jeff sighed. When he'd woken up to a gun and an empty bed, he'd assumed Jensen had snuck out while Jeff was asleep and he winced at the awkward realization that Jensen had been abducted and nearly killed just because Jeff had seen him serving drinks and decided that he was hot.

"I'm sorry," he said honestly. "Okay, yeah, the whole abduction thing does sometimes happen to the people I hook up with but I didn't think there were any operatives in the city last night."

"Operatives?" Jensen repeated faintly. "Oh my god, you are a spy."

"But I'm the good kind of spy," Jeff clarified, palming the metal shard and reaching out to unlock Jensen's handcuffs as the sharks kept swimming beneath him. "I'm here to stop the guy who kidnapped you. He's got this missile and he wants to blow up this military base and-" Even in the light from the water, Jensen seemed to be turning paler and Jeff cleared his throat. "Uh, he's not a good guy."

The handcuffs came loose and he grabbed Jensen's arms to pull him to the edge of the pool and out of the water. He was wearing pants, and so was a step ahead of Jeff in that department, but the shirt of his waiter's uniform was open and torn, and there were darkening bruises on his face and neck. 

"I'm sorry," Jeff said again, but Jensen pulled away from him sharply. His hands were shaking and he was soaked from the neck down, but he shoved Jeff back when he tried to step closer to check him over.

"No," Jensen snapped, riding the line between healthy fear and thoroughly unhelpful hysteria. "No touching or petting or anything like that. I don't know what the fuck is going on but I don't want you killing me with some secret spy death touch thing."

Jeff did his best not to laugh. "Secret spy death touch? Jensen, I just pulled you out of a pool filled with laser sharks. That's the opposite of wanting to kill you."

"But you're a _spy_ ," Jensen said, like that explained everything. Lots of people were spies but they weren't nearly as awesome at it as Jeff was. "You act all nice and normal in the casino last night, and I go back to your room with you, and then I'm in a pool full of sharks who have lasers on their heads and you're not nice or normal because you're a spy, and my momma always said I shouldn't go chasing after older guys and now she's right and I-"

Sensing that this wasn't going anywhere productive, Jeff made his move and Jensen was cut off with a panicked squeak when Jeff grabbed him by the arm, pressed him back against the wall, and laid a kiss on his lips. It took approximately half a second for Jensen to go from pulling away to kissing back, and Jeff slid his hand around to cup the back of Jensen's head as he licked at the corners of Jensen's mouth. The hair at the nape of Jensen's neck was wet under his hand and he stroked his fingers through it to feel Jensen shiver against him, soothed by the slow touches. He was relieved to feel some of the tension ebb out of Jensen's body when he deepened the kiss, coaxing Jensen into a rhythm that matched Jeff's own and rewarding him with gentle touches and softer kisses every time he calmed down a little more.

When he pulled back, Jensen's eyes were half-lidden and dazed, and Jeff cupped his cheek as he asked, "You okay?"

A laser shot sparked off the wall by their heads and Jensen jumped. "Not really," he said honestly. "But you don't seem to want me to get hit by a laser or eaten by a shark so I guess I'm on your side." 

He looked up at Jeff, who tried very hard not to focus on Jensen's kiss-plump lips or the way his eyes glittered in the light from the water. Having sex while being held captive in a room full of lethal sharks probably wasn't a good idea, no matter how much Jeff's dick seemed to like the idea. 

"How do we get out of here?" Jensen asked. "Can you blow a hole in the door or something?"

"Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but I don't actually carry dynamite in my boxers," Jeff said. "I'm just pleased to see you."

"It was just a suggestion," Jensen retorted but Jeff didn't miss the way he caught his lower lip between his teeth when he dropped his gaze to Jeff's boxers. "What else should we-"

He ducked with a cry to avoid the laser beam that hit the wall just above his head and Jeff looked between the sharks and the door as an idea started to fall into place. "I got good news and bad news," he said, pacing around the pool to try to judge the best angle. "Which do you want first?"

"The good news?" Jensen said hopefully.

"Good news is that I think I can get us out of here," Jeff said, rapping his hand against the metal of the door to test its thickness and adjusting his calculations accordingly. "The door's thin enough to blow through, and once we get out it should be an easy run to the command center to disable the missile and take out Duke Belligero."

"What's the bad news?"

Jeff flashed him a smile and said matter of factly, "I'm going to need you to wrestle a shark."

  
**+++**   


For someone whose main talent had previously involved being a very pretty cocktail waiter (and being even prettier when Jeff was fucking him through the mattress), Jensen had been surprisingly good at shark wrestling.

In fact, Jensen had been pretty fucking awesome at the whole escape plan, from pulling lasers off sharks, to breaking out of their prison, to taking down some (admittedly incompetent) henchmen, to giving Jeff an opening to disable the missile, and as they stood by Jeff's truck to watch most of Duke Belligero's lair go up in flames, Jeff was pleased to see that Jensen was awesome at appreciating explosions too.

Jensen's face was lit up in the glow from the fire, and Jeff watched the way the light flickered in his eyes, dancing over the smooth skin of his cheeks and glancing off the drops of water than trickled down from his wet hair. Fighting the urge to reach out and put his hands on him again, Jeff ran a hand through his own damp hair as he looked up at the burning hideout and said, "Nice work in there."

Jensen laughed, sounding kind of dazed. "Do I have a future as a spy?"

"I could put you in touch with a recruiter," Jeff said, leaning back against his truck. "Wrestling a shark definitely earns you a reference from me."

"I think I'll leave the crazy espionage shenanigans to the professionals, thanks." Smiling, Jensen settled next to him against the truck and said, "Y'know, you earned a reference from me tonight too. If you ever want to switch careers and start having sex for money, I will totally sing your praises."

Jeff chuckled. "I'll bear that in mind." Looking over at Jensen, he said, "Honestly, I'm kinda glad that you don't wanna do this job. The agency's got a whole load of rules against agents having sex with each other."

"Man, that's a dealbreaker right there," Jensen teased.

Pressed up next to him against the car, Jeff felt the way Jensen shivered as he spoke and he turned to get a better look at him, taking in the way his soaked shirt and pants were clinging to his body. As warm as the fire was, the night-time wind blew a sharp chill against Jeff's bare legs and wet clothes, and he knew Jensen had to be even colder than he was after being in the water for so long. 

"You're freezing," he said, resting his hand on Jensen's shoulder and trying to switch into 'I should probably take care of you' mode instead of his 'we should probably have sex now' default. "C'mon, get in the truck."

"And out of those wet clothes?" Jensen filled in with a smirk and Jeff couldn't stop himself switching right back to his default.

"I was gonna offer to warm you up," he admitted, "but I know it's been a long night and I don't wanna-"

It was his turn to let out a surprised yelp when Jensen grabbed him by the front of his ruined shirt and pushed him back against the truck. His body collided hard with the metal and his head was tilted down at an awkward angle, but any complaints were blown out of reach when Jensen slanted their lips together in an eager kiss. 

Their teeth clacked together and their tongues collided with a bump but Jeff grabbed Jensen by the hips and hauled him in closer until they fitted themselves against each other from hip to chest, hands on each other's waists and lips crushed together to let Jeff push deeper into Jensen's mouth. He licked past the tang of salt that covered his lips, letting Jensen suck lightly on his tongue as he curled it against the roof of his mouth, and he pulled Jensen in closer to let his dick rub up against the curve of his hipbone in a lazy rut.

The cold air hit him hard when Jensen pulled back to suck in a shaky breath and Jeff spun them around so that Jensen's back was against the car. He caught Jensen's wrists and pinned them back against the cool metal as Jensen's eyes snapped open, and he kissed him again, light, fleeting touches of lip to lip that weren't enough to let Jensen talk or to kiss back. Jensen smiled against his mouth, unable to keep a straight face under the playful barrage of kisses, and Jeff craned his neck to scrape his teeth over the softness of Jensen's earlobe before murmuring in his ear, "Guess I should hurry up and get you out of those wet clothes."

Jensen's laugh was breathy and soft, and Jeff felt Jensen's nose brush against his neck before his hot, wet mouth sucked a bruise into the skin. "Guess I should do the same," Jensen said, licking over the kiss-wet hickey and tugging against Jeff's grip. "You did just defeat an evil mastermind. I wouldn't want you to do all the work here."

Letting go of Jensen's wrists, Jeff kicked his borrowed shoes away before tugging his own shirt off in one swift move and trying not to shiver when the wind hit his bare skin. He stripped out of his boxers too, wincing at the shock of the cold air against his dick, and tossed them both in the back of the truck before pressing up against Jensen with a smile. "Trust me, sweetheart," he said, mouthing his way down the column of Jensen's throat, "you're gonna work for it before I'm done."

He felt the vibrations in Jensen's throat as he hummed in pleased agreement, and he ripped open the remaining buttons of Jensen's shirt just to hear him cry out at the rush of cold. Jeff peeled his shirt off, cheap, damp fabric sticking to clammy skin, and he worked his pants open with a quick snick before dropping to his knees and shoving them down the length of Jensen's legs until they were crumpled at his ankles, trapping him in place. 

He took more time with Jensen's underwear, which clung to the firm, hot length of his dick until Jeff had decided he was the only thing that would be touching Jensen's dick in the near future. Jensen's hands gripped at his hair, tugging painfully enough to make Jeff wince as Jensen stepped out of his clothes and shoes to leave him naked against the side of Jeff's truck.

Jeff kissed his way back up, running the edge of his teeth over the imagined in-seam of Jensen's calves, knees and thighs, and narrowly avoiding getting a knee to his face as he bit down harder on his inner thigh than Jensen could take. Laving over the mark in a silent apology, he licked his way up and smiled as Jensen's playful confidence melted away to breathless pleas under the heat of Jeff's mouth on his balls. 

He held Jensen's thighs open, tanned fingers digging into vulnerable flesh, and he heard Jensen's now-familiar moan of "Fuck…" as he licked his way up the crease of his thigh, his beard scraping over the skin and his tongue darting out to add extra pressure and draw extra moans from Jensen's lips. Jensen's dick was hard, precome beading at the tip and smearing against Jeff's temple when he shifted to lick his way back down the top of his other thigh, but he pulled back when he felt Jensen's thigh press against his cheek in an instinctive plea for some stimulation to his dick.

"Not yet, sweetheart," he said, letting his breath ghost over the thick head of Jensen's cock. "You don't get to touch yourself 'til I'm inside you."

Jensen whined, impatient and desperate. His hands rested on Jeff's head, fingers twitching against his scalp as he obviously fought not to grab his hair, and it was a combination of sympathy and self-preservation which made Jeff decided to take pity on him. 

He picked up the pace, mouthing and kissing and licking his way up Jensen's body even faster than he'd gone up his legs. He nuzzled against Jensen's stomach, letting his beard prickle over the flat plane of his belly, and then moved up to bite lightly at his nipples while Jensen was still squirming from being tickled. Breathing in the salt from Jensen's skin, he stood up to close his lips against the pulsepoint in Jensen's neck and kissed harder and harder until he could feel Jensen's moans and heartbeat against his tongue. 

Jensen wriggled up against him, pushing his hips forward in search of pressure, and Jeff pulled away long enough to grip his hips and slam his ass back against the truck. From the pained little gasp that Jensen let out, Jeff guessed the impact was equivalent to a spank on the ass and he leaned in closer until his lips were inches from Jensen's when he teased, "Damn, you're desperate, aren't you, sweetheart? I know you like spreading your legs but I didn't know you were horny enough to get yourself off against whatever was nearest." 

He moved in closer, knocking Jensen's thighs apart with his knee but keeping him trapped up tight against the truck. "That what you want, Jensen? I was gonna take you in the back of the truck and fuck you 'til you couldn't stand but if you'd rather act like a cat in heat, I'm sure it can be arranged."

Jensen tipped his head back with a weak smile. The answer was obvious in every line of his body but Jeff grinned broadly when he pulled himself together enough to say it aloud, "In the truck." He fixed Jeff with a raw, desperate stare and begged, "Fuck me already."

Jeff wasn't the kind of guy who needed to be asked twice. He pulled the door open and keyed a code into the panel on the door, and then watched Jensen's eyebrows lift in surprise when the added machinery kicked in. The backseat lengthened, sliding backwards and stretching out in the expanded compartment that now covered the bed of the truck, and Jeff pulled them inside to get out of the cold as Jensen said, amazed, "You're shitting me, right? No way some government science guys tricked out your truck just so you could have orgies in the backseat."

"Hey," Jeff chided, reaching for the lube and condoms that he kept in one of the unused weapons compartments, "I'm a respectable guy. I haven't had an orgy in months."

Jensen laughed, looking relaxed and happy (and only a little bit bruised up) as he sprawled out on the spacious backseat. He let his legs fall open in a lazy 'v' to allow Jeff to smear lube over the dark pink pinch of his hole, and he rolled his hips up in a reflexive stutter when Jeff stroked his thumb along the length of his perineum, letting his nail and thumb bump up against the underside of his balls as he went. Jeff closed his left hand around his own dick, giving it a steady jerk to bring him up to full hardness and to send the first crackles of pleasure running up along his spine, and he rubbed two fingers of his right hand over and around Jensen's hole, feeling it clench and flutter under the pads of his fingers.

"Faster," Jensen breathed out on a groan. "I'm still loose from before. I can take it."

Glancing over at the clock on the dash, Jeff halted with just one lubed finger inside Jensen when he realized it hadn't been all that long since he'd fucked him for the first time in the hotel bedroom. The thought caught fire, fuelling the heat that rolled in Jeff's belly, and he tried not to sound too eager at the idea of fucking Jensen when he was like this, tight and ready but still recovering from the last time Jeff had fucked him senseless. "You sure?"

Grabbing his wrist, Jensen pulled him down to sit on the seat and swung his leg over to straddle his lap. Jeff's cock gave a guilty little twitch at the ease of the movement and at the accompanying thought that Jensen must've had a whole lot of practice climbing into guys' laps, and he flexed his fingers against the leather of the seat as Jensen rolled the condom down over his dick with a capable touch and looked at him through his lashes. 

"I'm sure," he murmured, sounding just as desperate for Jeff's cock as Jeff was to give it to him. 

He reached behind himself to wrap his hand around Jeff's dick and Jeff bit back a moan as Jensen held him in place and started to sink down slowly. His ass clenched around Jeff's dick, tight and clinging and hot, and Jeff hissed at the burn of friction when Jensen bore down steadily. He grabbed at Jensen's thighs, squeezing tight enough to bruise, but that only made Jensen move faster, driving Jeff's cock the whole way inside himself in a swift, shuddering drop and then burying his head against Jeff's shoulder as his breath came out in hot rasps. 

Jensen dug his teeth into the skin, letting the weak flare of pain counter the smooth, tight clutch of his ass around Jeff's dick, and Jeff moaned, pushing his hips up to smack against Jensen's ass and push him into moving. He closed his fingers around Jensen's cock, rubbing the remnants of the lube up the shaft and over the head, which was still spilling precome out over his fingers, and he whispered in Jensen's ear, "That's it, sweetheart. Work for it."

Jensen laughed against his throat but started to move, riding Jeff's dick at a cant that grew harder and faster and faster and harder as he got used to the stretch and the burn. He arched back, keeping his head low to avoid the roof of the truck, and fucked up into Jeff's fist while fucking himself open on the thick length of Jeff's cock, cheeks flushed and breathing quick as he moaned, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…"

He spread his thighs, letting more of his weight come down on Jeff's lap with each thrust and Jeff groaned, holding back breaths for short bursts to let the heat build up and up inside him. He jerked Jensen's dick, learning the weight and the feel of it with every fresh stroke, and watching the way Jensen's cheeks flushed redder when he tightened his hand at the base, the way he bit down on his lip to hold back his cries when Jeff rolled his balls in his free hand, and the way he fucked down with a needy moan when Jeff reached down to feel where his dick was pushing up past the stretched-hot ring of Jensen's ass.

Jensen was barely coordinated enough to open his mouth when Jeff pulled him down for a kiss, all slack lips and strung-out gasps, and Jeff reached around to rake his fingernails over the curve of Jensen's ass as he said with a groan, "Jesus, you look fuckin' good like this."

Jensen's lips quirked up in a smile. "Hey, we all gotta have our talents. You blow shit up…"

"You ride my dick afterwards?" Jeff filled in, bucking his hips up in quick, erratic starts as he got closer to release with every push inside Jensen's ass. 

"Something like that," Jensen said with a grin that faded into a bitten-off moan when Jeff rolled his hips up again. "Fuck, I-"

"Come," Jeff said, gripping Jensen's hip tightly and screwing his dick up into his ass. "Come whenever you want, sweetheart."

He slid his hand up to Jensen's hair, now drenched with sweat rather than saltwater, and he pulled him down for a wet, messy kiss. Jensen's tongue played against his, slick and eager, and Jeff gasped into the kiss as he felt the tight heaviness of his balls and the liquid heat that was coursing through him. He worked Jensen's dick, hand sliding up and down so fast his wrist ached, and they broke apart when Jensen came with a yell, gasping out a litany of cries against Jeff's lips as his cock twitched in Jeff's fist and splattered hot come between their bodies while Jensen fucked himself to completion on Jeff's dick.

His come ran down Jeff's hand, dripping down to where his own dick was stretching Jensen wide open, and Jeff closed his eyes, giving in to the need boiling up inside him as he thrust up inside Jensen's ass and followed him over the edge. He fucked in with shallow pushes, riding out the last waves of the high as Jensen sagged against him, and he basked in the blissful sparks of the aftershocks when he lifted his head to find Jensen's dazed green eyes locked on his and his kissed-out lips curving in a satisfied smile.

"They teach you to fuck in spy school?" Jensen asked, voice slurring with exhaustion. "Because A+, man. Seriously."

"Right back at you," Jeff said honestly. Jensen didn't seem inclined to make a move so he manhandled them both backwards to rest against the side of the huge backseat. Jensen made a happy noise against his neck, still filled up with Jeff's dick, and Jeff eased himself out as carefully as he could, smoothing his hand through Jensen's hair when he made a noise that was decidedly less happy. "Shh, s'okay. Take it easy."

Knotting the condom and throwing it somewhere in the vicinity of the trash compartment, Jeff settled back to let Jensen lie sprawled between his legs, head resting against his chest, and he traced idle patterns on Jensen's scalp as he asked quietly, "You okay, man?"

Jensen yawned and scrunched his nose up. "I had sex, I nearly got killed, then I had more sex," he pointed out. "M'sleepy."

Jeff chuckled. "Sorry." He leaned down to kiss him on the forehead and relaxed back against the leather of the seat when Jensen made another pleased noise. "Go to sleep, Jensen. I'll debrief you in the morning."

He felt the vibrations of Jensen's exhausted laugh and said with a grin, "I'll even save you the trouble of making the joke about how I already 'debriefed' you. Sleep time, dude."

He covered his mouth to hide his own yawn but by the time he looked down again, Jensen's breathing had already leveled out as he succumbed to sleep. Shifting to a comfortable position, Jeff wrapped his arm around Jensen in a sleepy embrace and finally let his eyes fall shut too.

Some days, Jeff's life was awesome.


End file.
